


【拔杯/授翻】Gentle Time 温柔缱绻

by AmSE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: 威尔和汉尼拔安静地迎来了新年。这篇是译文，如果喜欢请给原作留下kudos哦！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gentle Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600887) by [Hannigrammatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic). 



稀疏的几个圣诞节装饰物依旧悬绕在别墅周围，他们一起装饰的圣诞树因为挂满了太多的灯和小玩意而向右倾斜。威尔正躺在柔软的沙发上，他的头靠在汉尼拔的大腿上。年长男人的手指轻柔地穿过他棕色的卷发，从厨房里飘来微弱的古典音乐声。

“我认为这是我度过的最平静无事的一个新年了。”威尔评论道，迷恋地注视着壁炉里的火焰。

“这有什么不好吗？”汉尼拔询问，他的手指在他丈夫的后颈打着圈，然后惬意地停留在那里。

“去年的时候，我们杀了点人。”较为年轻的男人低声说，满意于脖子后的温暖感觉。他在汉尼拔轻抚他脖子上的脉搏的时候，毫无避闪的想法。

“是那群叫你娘娘腔的人吗？”汉尼拔低下头看着他的丈夫，威尔抬起蓝色的双眼盯着他，移动身体让自己平躺着，头依旧枕着汉尼拔的大腿。

“不，是那些打流浪狗的人。”威尔的眉头轻轻皱起，他回想起了那个晚上。“你说的是前年。”

“啊，对。那你今晚想出去狩猎吗，吾爱？”年长的男人因为他贪婪的爱人而露出一个得意的笑。

“算了吧，我今天晚上想和你在这躺着。”

威尔伸了一个大大的懒腰，打了一个哈欠。他向四周扭动了一下身体，然后回到沙发上面向他的丈夫。他用胳膊环绕住汉尼拔的手腕，他的的鼻子轻轻蹭着男人柔软的肚子，用鼻子触碰着丝质的衬衫。那首歌渐渐地停下了，然后切换到了下一首歌，一首由钢琴和小提琴演奏的歌。房间里太安静了，威尔心脏跳动的声音盖过了音乐的声音，他的心脏被对眼前这个男人的爱意填满了。

“你人真好。”威尔对汉尼拔的小肚子说道。

“真的吗？谢谢。”他的丈夫笑出了声，听上去生硬却充满愉悦。“我们应该早点睡觉，还是你想要参与传统的倒计时活动？”

“我们能亲密地待在这里吗？”威尔睁开一只眼，甚至都没有意识到他刚刚闭上了双眼，嘴角挂着一丝傻笑，凝视着汉尼拔。

“当然可以。”

“很好。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，亲爱的。”汉尼拔的心脏漏跳了一拍——无论他听到威尔说这句话多少次，每一次给他的感受都是崭新并耀眼的。

汉尼拔的表述是如此的深情并且有延展性的，威尔感觉自己的脸突然有点热。他再一次闭上了双眼，眼皮颤动着，他深吸一口气。他太舒服愉悦了，这让他觉得不太真实。他丈夫的手指梳过他的头发，这使他开始打瞌睡。音乐和他深爱的丈夫一起，加入了他的梦境。他睡了一个多小时，汉尼拔就警戒地守护了他那么久。壁炉上方的钟表显示距离2016年只剩下5分钟了，年长的男人叹了一口气，他讨厌叫醒威尔，因为这只会让他渴望着那双蓝色的眼睛和顺从的粉色唇瓣。

“醒醒，吾爱。”他说的同时摇晃着威尔的肩膀。

“嗯....怎么了?”威尔嘟囔着，将脸更深地埋在汉尼拔的衣服里。

“没事。”年长的男人一声轻笑，又晃了晃威尔的肩膀——他又立即地回到了他的梦里。“醒醒，威尔。”

威尔低吼着，盲目着打着那只摇晃他的手。汉尼拔轻松地避开了这些动作，并继续将他的丈夫哄骗到清醒的世界里来。最后他将威尔摆成坐姿放到自己分开的大腿上，威尔的胸膛紧贴着他的，他们的心脏一起跳动。威尔卷卷的头靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，他潮湿的双唇懒散地亲吻着汉尼拔的喉咙。

“真粗鲁。”威尔最终清醒过来的时候抱怨着，他坐回到自己的地方，盯着他的丈夫。

“嘘。”汉尼拔用一只手向后梳理着他凌乱的头发，然后将他拉近，用一个纯洁的充满爱意的吻偷走了威尔的嘴唇。他们面色潮红的分开。“新年快乐，威尔。”

“新年快乐，汉尼拔。”威尔又亲了他一下。分针在新的一年里挪动了第一格。

【End】


End file.
